


Here Together

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Coming Out, Dally is also going to be present, Falling In Love, Flower Crowns, M/M, Mutual Pining?, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soda is so pretty, Trans Johnny!, Trans Male Character, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Ponyboy doesn't realise it fully yet, but he is absolutely head over heels for his friend.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The cavern was steep, and for a boy prone to slipping, this little adventure of theirs was challenging to say the least. Ponyboy held out his hand for him. "C'mon, Johnny, I wanna show you something."

Johnny had just thought they were going for a walk, the walk turning into a trek, the trek turning into a journey, the journey turning into almost an adventure. Johnny had slipped a ridiculous amount of times in the short time they'd been in this cavern, but Ponyboy had always been there to catch his hand at the last minute. His hands were small, yet tough if that made any sort of sense. It did in Johnny's head anyway. Ponyboy waved his hand. "Hey, Johnny, c'mon!"

Johnny whined. "Pony, I'm exhausted, can we slow down a little?"

Ponyboy grinned. "It's only a little further, then we can chill out and relax, just a bit more, promise!"

Johnny nodded and walked after him. "Where are we even going?" He caught up with the taller boy and gripped his arm, so he wouldn't fall.

Ponyboy pulled him up, and he began to feel the warm summer breeze through the odd cavern. There seemed to be an exit, and Ponyboy marched out, arms outstretched. It looked like a beautiful meadow, with a large variety of colorful flowers, the grass a healthy bright green in the sun. And everything was calm. And quiet. This place suited Johnny.

"Here, I hope you like it. I found it a while back but didn't want anyone to ruin it." Ponyboy shucked off his jacket, his black sleeveless top on underneath.

Johnny shivered and then smiled. "It's so pretty... " He smiled. "You didn't think I'd ruin it?"

Ponyboy shook his head. "Nah, you don't ruin things, you make 'em better. Gosh, isn't it beautiful?" He scratched the back of his neck and went through the grass, sitting down in a spot where the grass seemed to grow shorter. "Here, now you can take a break like I promised."

Johnny went over and sat next to him, hugging his knees. "Thanks, Pony. Aren't you cold?"

"Nah. Are you?"

"A little. You're bigger than I am though, I get cold easy."

Ponyboy nodded, tossing his jacket over. "Put it on, dude!”

Before Johnny could protest, Ponyboy was already fiddling with something else, easily distracted. Johnny slid the jacket on. It dwarfed him, wrapping him up in the warm fabric, and bringing a smile to his face. "Thanks..."

Ponyboy looked up and grinned. "It suits you, man. Here, look at this!"

He held up what he'd been fiddling with, revealing a string of daisies and other small flowers. He went over to the other boy, positioning the crown on his head.

"Y'r'majesty."

Johnny blushed and then laughed. "That's so cool... show me how to make it?"

"Here, y'just..." Pony picked some flowers before Johnny’s inquisitive gaze began to make him feel awkward. "Just pick some flowers, I'll show you then."

Johnny nodded and did as he said, happily poring over the flowers growing nearby. Ponyboy chuckled, watching him. "Heh." He pressed his hands against the soft, fluffy grass, chewing his bottom lip as Johnny picked out flowers. He looked tiny, in Ponyboy's big jacket, it was adorable.

Ponyboy wanted to call him cute. He really did.

"You got your flowers dude?"

Johnny nodded and walked back over to him. "Are these okay?"

Ponyboy nodded. "Mhm! Now, you just gotta..."

He hummed as he twisted the flowers, putting them together in a string, showing him how to make the flower crown.

"Here, here you go!"

"Now you've got two."

Johnny nodded and did as he was shown, making a chain. It was clumsy, but it was the best he could do, and he looked so proud of it.

"It's so good! You're learning." Ponyboy grinned. "I'm a great teacher, huh? Now you can put three on yourself, triple king!"

Johnny nodded and kept going until he had a longer chain. "How do you join the ends?"

“You just... uhh..."

Ponyboy fiddled with it, showing Johnny how to tie the ends neatly and correctly. Johnny grinned and then reached up, playing it onto Ponyboy's head gently. "There you go."

"Huh?" Pony looked up, brushing some hair out of his face. He looked at Johnny, before smiling warmly. "I... thanks. Yours are way better than mine."

Johnny grinned. "We're matching!"

Ponyboy looked up, noting that it seemed close to sundown. "Aw dang. Think the others'll get mad that we'll be late?"

Johnny knew his dad wouldn't. He shrugged. "Maybe your family, yeah."

"Yeah, Darry's probably throwing a fit right this second..."

"The sky is pretty, huh?"

Johnny nodded and then lay back. "I like the stars."

The sky was a paint palette, the sunset splattering red and oranges along the western edge of his vision, fading into purples, which faded into blue, and inky black. The stars were starting to become visible, and Johnny seemed excited. Ponyboy looked at him, lying back in the grass and grinning. "You like stars, right? I was... I was hoping you'd like seein' all this."

Johnny nodded and tugged his own sleeves, covering his hands. "You're the best, Pony."

Pony was glad the darkness would hide his crimson blush. "Naw."

"You are!" Johnny scooted close to him. "I really like this."

"You... yeah?"

Johnny nodded. "It's so pretty..."

Ponyboy bit his lip. "I wish I knew what they were called. I haven't read anything on the stars or, or space or anything."

Johnny grinned at him, beaming in the dark, and then pointed upwards. "See those stars over there? It kinda looks like a saucepan?"

"Huh?"

Johnny grabbed his hand, and lifted it, pointing his hand at it. "There!"

Ponyboy blushed harder. "Mhm, okay, I see it."

Johnny used Ponyboys hand to point out a few more, holding it tight. "Ursa major... Virgo.... Aries.... Scorpio, you're a Scorpio.... and that one's my favorite, its called Cassiopeia." Johnny smiled. "My mom used to have books about them."

Ponyboy nodded. "Tell me more?"

Johnny rambled on about stars, and the legends behind them, no longer pointing but still gripping Ponyboy's arm. Ponyboy closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze on his face. He moved to grip Johnny's hand. Johnny blushed and smiled. "This is really nice, Pony."

Pony was silent, and his voice cracked a little when he next spoke. "Did you always know?"

"Hmm? About the stars?"

"No, about... about being a guy. Did you know for a long time?"

Johnny bit his lip, and he was quiet for a while. "I tried when I was younger. I thought I was just bad at being a girl, y'know?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Pony squeezed his hand. "Was it... are you... was it confusing?"

Johnny shook his head. "Realising I'm a boy... was the least confusing thing, it just felt right. It made everything less confusing."

"Yeah, I feel that."

"But it must be like... hard. Really hard."

Johnny shrugged. "My dad didn't like me anyway, and you guys are nice. It... really sucks sometimes, but its better than the alternative."

Pony went quiet for a while. Eventually, he sighed. "I want to tell you something. But you can't tell anyone else yet, okay?"

"Yeah, course. Whats wrong?"

"Johnny... uhm, I thought you'd understand best, I don't know. I think… I think I might like guys. And not... not girls. Or at least not as much."

"Oh? Okay." Johnny said simply, and then nodded. "Me too.”

"I... sorry, it was shitty of me to assume that." Pony wiped his face, feeling guilty.

Johnny looked at him and then chuckled. "Dude, it's okay. You know that right?" Johnny squeezed his hand. "Thanks for telling me."

Ponyboy smiled, weakly, and nodded. "Are you... surprised?"

Johnny bit his lip. "A little, but I mean... I don't know?"

"Cool. So, uhm, can I ask you stuff about… This stuff."

Very vague.

"Yeah? Shoot, Pony."

"Do you gotta... like, you've got a flat chest. "How?"

Johnny laughed. "I never had a big chest, and I flatten it down with some cut up old swimsuits. Why?"

"Just curious." Pony squeezed his hand again. "Crap, m'cold..."

Johnny sat up. "Take your jacket back, dude!"

He took it off, handing it back to the boy. Pony huffed. "Wait, this can work."

He put the jacket on the grass, and pulling Johnny close, the jacket comfortable and each other providing warmth. Johnny blushed, and then pressed closer, almost snuggling. "Thanks..."

Ponyboy ruffled Johnny's hair. "No prob. Mm, we should probably get back but... we could stay till morning, right?"

Johnny nodded and smiled. "I like it here. With you."

"Yeah. Together."

There was so much more Pony wanted to say to the other boy. So much more he wanted to tell him...

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

“Dreamy? Er, sure, I s’pose.”   
  
Ponyboy was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “Why’d you say that?”   
  
Johnny shrugged, looking a bit disheartened. “Oh, sorry. I thought we were alright to talk about that sort of crap.”   
  
Pony thought for a second, before smiling. “I mean, of course we are.”   
  
Johnny smirked. “So like I said, Dally’s pretty dreamy, huh?”   
  
Ponyboy looked over to where Dally and Sodapop were bickering back and forth over something that honestly, nobody in their right mind would care about. Dally had on a white sleeveless top, that complimented his arm muscles, if you were into that sort of thing. The shirt clung to him, as did the jeans he was sporting. Once again, if you were into that. Which apparently Johnny was. Fuck.

Pony looked at him wistfully, before shrugging it off. They were still just friends and nothing more, he had no right to be jealous of Dally. He was more surprised that Johnny didn’t find Soda attractive. Not that he wanted him to, that would be the ultimate kick in the face, but just because Soda was just universally handsome. 

But once again, he found that he’d zoned out in front of Johnny, prompting the other boy to look at him in a quizzical manner. “Y’alright?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, he’s dreamy.”

“Nice.”   
  
“Yeah.”

“We should go camping.”   
  
“What?”

“Dunno, I think it’d be fun. Like being under the stars with you was just so nice, and calm. Do you think we could show Dally the meadow?”   
  
Ponyboy paused for a moment. “Wait, you meant go camping with Dally?”

Johnny shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”   
  
Pony went a little pale, before shrugging back. “Sure, okay.”

Johnny thanked him, and Ponyboy patted him on the shoulder. I guess if it made him happy. Soda huffed and left Dally, leaving him alone. Johnny scratched the back of his neck, dragging Pony along as he went up to him.

Dally turned and grinned. “Hey, Johnny. Hey Pony.”

Ponyboy nodded to him, trying not to be awkward. Johnny flashed him a grin in return. “Hi. Howya doin'?”

Dally rolled his eyes and looked at Ponyboy. “Your brother’s driving me nuts, dude, he was just giving me shit about-”

Johnny almost squeaked out his interruption. “Hey, Dally, wanna hang out with us?”

Dally looked at him. “Hm?”

Johnny shrugged. “We don’t hang out as much as we used to. So… do you wanna?”

Ponyboy looked at him. Was he waiting for him to mention the field?    
  
“I- We found somewhere nice. And we could just go there, the three of us.”

Dally regarded them for a moment, before nodding. “Cool. Tonight? Got no plans.”

Johnny nodded eagerly. “Yeah, cool! That works for me.”   
  
Pony knew that tonight was going to be tough, but he decided to stick it out.

For Johnny.

**********************************************

“Pony, you okay?”   
  
Ponyboy looked up. “Hm?”   
  
“This shirt or this shirt?”   
  
Johnny was holding up two pastel shirts, one a buttercup yellow and the other a meadow green. They weren’t his usual style, but both suited the boy. Pony was to help him choose, to help him prepare for hanging out with Dally. Though they were pale in comparison to brighter counterparts, cherry reds or hot pinks, but perhaps this represented him better. Both went well with his dark jacket and his jeans. And he reasoned that since they’d all be sleeping together, he’d probably be stripping off to some degree. The idea of Johnny stripping off, the three of them huddled together in their old tent…   
  
“The yellow.”

Johnny looked it over. “Really?”   
  
“Yeah, man.”

Johnny thought for a moment before pulling off his own shirt, back turned to Pony, who now turned a light pink. Johnny shrugged the yellow on, and turned. “This?” he asked, and smoothed his hand down the creases, and held it around the hem of his shirt, looking over to the other boy. “What do you think?”

Ponyboy cleared his throat. “Suits you. Definitely.”   
  
“Okay. Cool, will I respray with deodorant?”   
  
“You don’t want to suffocate him, do you?”

Johnny chuckled. “Naw, man.”

“Then don’t. You smell great anyway.”   
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Thanks.”

“Mm, wear my jacket though, I think that’ll work better.” Ponyboy stood up, grabbing his jacket and handing it to Johnny.    
  
“But it’s too big for me?”   
  
“It makes you look cute though.”

Johnny blushed, his cheeks matching Ponyboy’s now.

**********************************************

"Come on, Darry, he's a kid. He's havin' fun."   
  
Darry huffed and slammed his cup down, a little harder than necessary and making the handle crack a little. "He never tells me where he is, or with who, or anything. What if somethin' happened?"   
  
Soda rolled his eyes. "Nothin's gonna-"   
  
"You don't know that. None of us do."    
  
Soda sighed and sat up on the counter. "He'll be back soon, Darr. He's probably just with Johnny, or one of his other friends, they're perfectly safe."   
  
Darry huffed. "Take something seriously for once, Soda. He needs a telling off, he can't go fuck knows where at all hours of the night without consequences."   
  
The door clicked open, and Ponyboy walked in, slowly. His voice cracked, "Hi guys."   
  
Soda smiled and patted him on the back. "Hey, kiddo."    
  
Darry looked pissed. "Where were you?"   
  
Pony gulped. "Oh. Sorry, I was with Johnny. I lost track of time, I'm sorry Darr..."   
  
"Gettin real sick of you goin' missing like that."   
  
"I didn't go missing, I told..."   
  
Pony glanced to Soda, before back to Darry. "M'sorry."   
  
"I didn't mean to."   
  
"But..."   
  
"But?"   
  
"I... wanted to ask..."   
  
Ponyboy scratched the back of his neck and chewed on his bottom lip. "Well, could I go on a..."   
  
Darry would never let him go camping.   
  
"Sleepover?"   
  
"At Dally's."   
  
It felt silly, a greaser asking his brother if he could go on a sleepover.

Darry frowned and went to open his mouth when Soda stepped in. "Of course you can, Pony."   
  
"Can I?"   
  
Pony was unsure what to do in this situation.   
  
Darry glared and Soda, and then back at him. "I suppose."   
  
Ponyboy grinned, and as soon as Darry left the room to sulk, he went over to Sodapop. "Hey, can you help me find the tent? I know we have it around here somewhere."   
  
Soda nodded. "Course I can, kiddo."

**********************************************

They met Dally by the entrance to the cave. Ponyboy had given him directions earlier, and Johnny was glad he followed through with their plans. Pony brought the tent, and it looked like the older greaser had brought the sleeping bags. He took a deep breath, shoving Johnny playfully before walking up the narrow dirt path to him.    
  
“Hey.”   
  
“Hey.”   
  
“Sup?”   
  
Ponyboy shrugged, nudging the boy forward, egging him on, “Hi Dal." he spluttered, eventually.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
Dally tilted his head, inadvertently showing off his jawline. Damn. Ponyboy would’ve seen what Johnny meant when he said he was dreamy, but he was too busy watching Johnny’s cheeks go red, watching him glance back at him and bite his lip.   
  
"How'd you find this place, Pony?" Dally shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking.   
  
Ponyboy shrugged, walking between him and Johnny. "I was just out here thinking about stuff, found this wicked cave, and just kept going. It's a real nice place, I found, Dal."   
  
Johnny was keeping to himself, hiding in Ponyboy's jacket.   
  
Dally nodded and looked around. "Cool, cool. You okay, Johnny?"   
  
Johnny looked up. "Hm? Oh, yeah, duh."   
  
Pony nudged him, and Johnny bit his lip. "M'real tired, was doing stuff for dad all day."   
  
Dally nodded. "Cool, just don't faint. I'd have to carry you."   
  
"I'm pretty light."   
  
Johnny's tone sounded vaguely flirtatious, and that was enough for Ponyboy to feel jealous. He was sure his lip would bleed out if he bit any harder.    
  
"It's just up there, guys! See the opening with the light kinda coming through?"   
  
When Pony pointed that out, the other two started to realise that the cave was darker than they'd thought.   
  
Dally raised an eyebrow. "Fuck, that's dark dude."   
  
"Not scared, right?" chuckled Pony, "Don't worry, it's only a little further!"   
  
"Nah, you scared Johnny?"   
  
Johnny shook his head, quickly. "Naw. M'fine!"   
  
Ponyboy got to the pile of rocks that separated them from the field and started climbing. "Ngh, difficult with a tent..."   
  
Dally stepped aside. "You first, Johnny, just in case you fall or somethin'."   
  
Ponyboy reached the exit and held his hand out for Johnny. The boy looked back and whined. "Dally, can you help me up?"   
  
Pony retracted his hand and went red.   
  
Dally nodded and put his arms up to hold the boy gently helping him up to where Ponyboy was.   
  
Johnny was holding in his smile, and he sat next to him. "Hey."

Pony huffed and stood up, leaving. "Here we are!"   
  
Johnny led Dally out and into the field. "Here we are, dude!"   
  
Dally nodded. "It's pretty awesome, dude."   
  
"Isn't it pretty?"   
  
Pony sat down where he and Johnny had been the night before.   
  
Dally sat down too and looked up at the sky. "Suits you, Johnny. Kinda quiet."   
  
"That's what I thought." Said Ponyboy.   
  
Johnny sat down beside Dally. "Should we set up the tent soon?"   
  
Dally shrugged. "Soon, dude."   
  
Ponyboy looked away. He couldn't watch Johnny gaze at dreamy Dally anymore.

As the three set up the tent together, they realised the flaw that Pony had forgotten- it had been a while since they’d gone camping, to be fair. The tent would only fit two people. Of course, Pony wanted to--

“Dang, okay, I’ll sleep out here,” said Dally, scratched the back of his neck, “It’s no big deal, really.”   
  
Pony stopped himself from grinning, but honestly, that meant he and Johnny would be inches apart that night, sleeping together. God, he was so gay for the boy. Dally had occupied himself unfurling his sleeping bag when Ponyboy was tapped on the shoulder.   
  
“Dude?”   
  
“Yeah?”

Johnny was red, visible even in the evening light. He sighed. 

“Could I take the tent with Dally?”

Pony’s heart sank a little. He didn’t know why he was surprised.

“Yeah… of course.”

Johnny grinned. “Really?”   
  
“Mmhm!”

Johnny nodded quickly and went to tell Dally the good news. The older boy looked over once, before nodding, and heading to the tent instead, pulling off his shirt as he did so, making Johnny go redder.

“Thanks, Pony.”

Ponyboy nodded. “Mm.”

“Thanks for letting me bring him along.”

Johnny leaned in and kissed the other boy on the cheek hastily. Once he pulled away, Pony couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing him, on the lips. It was quick, lasting less than a second, but to them, it felt like an entire hour had passed. Johnny widened his eyes, before standing up straight, facing Ponyboy head on. He was trying to figure out what to say, and eventually, he found his words. Well, word.

“What.”


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny sighed, stretching, morning light shining in through the window. God, was it time to get up already?   
  
It'd been a few days since they'd camped out. A few days since Pony had kissed him. Christ, this had been the most confusing week of his life.   
  
Pony had kissed him.  _ Pony had kissed him. _   
  
And he'd kissed Pony back. He'd made out with Ponyboy Curtis, right there outside the tent.   
  
He felt like shit. He was a shit person, that was just the honest truth. Immediately after kissing Pony, he'd gone to the tent to sleep with Dally. Wait, not to _ sleep  _ sleep with him. Just sleeping in his general area.   
  
He'd felt bad at the time, but he apologised, saying they'd talk about it later. They still hadn't talked about it, but that didn't matter right now.   
  
Everything felt different after the camping. Dally had tried hanging out with him more.   
  
Johnny sighed, and whined. He was a bad person.    
  
Dally had invited him to the drive-in theater. Pretty normal, up until the point where he asked Johnny to jerk him off.   
  
Johnny shivered. He was such a bad friend to Ponyboy.   
  
It felt... amazing, to hear Dally's affirming noises, to watch his crush unravel, but all he could think of was how upset Ponyboy would be if he found out.   
  
Johnny sat up, slowly getting out of bed and stretching. He walked over to the mirror, looking himself over. He ran his hand down his side, over the hickeys that adorned his hips, the ones that went down under his boxers. The ones that went down his stomach had felt the best.    
  
Dally was rough, but gentle, if that made sense.   
  
Johnny huffed, pulling them off and changing into a pair of briefs and jeans. He sucked on his bottom lip. Should he feel bad that he was only doing this to impress him?   
  
Since the theater, Johnny hadn't really spoken with Ponyboy. He felt bad, but he knew the other boy would act weird about everything.   
  
He hadn't told Pony about any of it. He hadn't told him about what happened in the tent.   
  
Cuddles turning to quiet kisses, a sleepy Dally kissing under his shirt, the feeling of...   
  
Johnny needed to talk to Ponyboy.   
  
He needed to talk to him _ today _ .   
  
But that meant blowing off his date- sorry, not a date- rendezvous with Dally.   
  
Fuck it, he couldn't go another day feeling bad.   
  
He looked himself over- a pretty boy in jeans and the pastel yellow shirt, hair combed over neatly- before heading over to Dally's place. He knocked on the door and waited. He sighed. That boy always left him waiting. Eventually, Dally answered, in boxers and a loose shirt.   
  
"Hey dude. You're early."   
  
His charming smirk adorned his face, morning stubble across his chin and jaw. Johnny's eyes dragged downwards, before snapping back up.   
  
"Hey, uhm, I only came to say... I can't hang today."   
  
Dally sighed. "D'aw really?"   
  
"Yeah, sorry."   
  
Dally nodded again. "Tomorrow then? Alright, cool."   
  
Johnny'd expected him to be more disappointed. He shrugged. "Yeah, tomorrow."   
  
Leaving, Johnny's mind wandered again. They hadn't... done anything extreme yet, but they were close.   
  
Getting to Ponyboy's house, he took a deep breath before knocking.   
  
Twice.   
  
Three times.   
  
Maybe he was a _ little  _ frantic.   
  
Sodapop answered, and Johnny raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Howdy, Johnny."   
  
Johnny bit his lip. "Hey, is Pony home?"   
  
Soda shook his head.   
  
"Darry?"   
  
Again, Soda replied by shaking his head. Johnny nodded, slowly.   
  
"Can I come in?"   
  


Soda let him in, and watched the other boy as he went in. It was weird to think they were the same age, considering how much smaller he was. He didn’t mean to, but he watched Johnny’s ass as he passed by. He almost bit his lip at how the jeans cupped his ass. “You going on a date with him or some shit?”    
  
Johnny looked back. “Huh?”   
  
“You look good, kinda dressed up. I was joking!”

Johnny shrugged. “Well, you’re the expert.”   
  
“I am?”   
  
“Probably effortless though.”   
  
Soda chuckled, feeling his cheeks go hot. “Stop joshin’ me willya. Haven’t seen you around recently.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“You and him…”   
  
“For the last time, we ain’t fucking.”   
  
He choked on air, and cleared his throat, “ _ Not _ what I was gonna say,” began Soda, thinking of how Johnny had joked, vaguely flirtatiously. He wasn’t into dudes, but Johnny was  _ mighty _ pretty. Maybe he’d have to reconsider.

“But m’kinda glad to hear it.”   
  


“Glad to hear… that I ain’t fuckin him?”   
  
“You fuckin anyone?”   
  
Johnny didn’t respond for a few seconds, before shrugging. “Maybe.”   
  
Soda smirked. “Oh?”

He had to stop himself. He  _ had _ to stop himself.

“Maybe I’ve gotten laid a few times,” he lied.

“Nice. That’s good.”   
  
Johnny’s eyes were dragging downwards, and he couldn’t help himself from standing back up and going over to Soda, hands in his pockets. Wow, he was doing this.

They didn’t speak further, letting the crashing of their lips do the talking instead.

******************************************

And the next thing Johnny knew, he was lying on the couch. He must've fallen asleep, and he yawned. It was still early, and he heard humming.   
  
Looking around, his eyes caught Soda, and the coffee table, and his heart could've stopped.   
  
Soda was eating breakfast, now only wearing his boxers. A plate of food, presumably for Johnny, sat on the table.   
  
"Why're..."   
  
Oh, _ fuck. _ __   
  
Soda had a few hickeys on his collarbone, and he chuckled.   
  
"You're a biter, huh?"

Johnny sat up. "Oh my God, oh my God."   
  
"We didn't..."   
  
"Yeah, we kinda...  _ super _ did."   
  
He covered his mouth, and Soda just chuckled. "It's fine, I won't tell anyone. And you were great."   
  
"Soda, fuck, no, that's not what I..."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I came here... I came here to tell Pony... about stuff."   
  
Soda raised an eyebrow.    
  
"He has a crush on me."   
  
Soda widened his eyes. "Oh... shit."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"So I just  _ fucked _ my brother’s crush.”   
  
Johnny felt his heart start to race, and he nodded.

“...Okay, eat up, then get dressed. The two went out for morning grocery shopping, they'll be back soon."   
  
Sodapop sighed, and got up, putting the food down. "I'm gonna go get dressed."   
  
Johnny nodded, quickly doing the same before sitting back down.   
  
Had it.. felt good?   
  
Why did he feel the need to do it?   
  
Why was he such a fucking asshole?   


“Soda, this can’t have happened. If you’re pranking me…”   
  
Johnny found himself starting to hyperventilate. Oh god, this was going absolutely pear shaped, and he was flooded with intrusive thoughts and questions.

“M’not, dude, I wouldn’t prank you like that!”

He shook his head, gripping the couch. This wasn’t happening. He ate quickly, and put his plate away. He scrunched up his napkin and threw it in the trash can, biting his lip when he noticed the used condom, lying there, evidence of the traitorous deed he’d committed.   
  
It had felt good. He was sure of it now.   


“I can’t believe we fucked.”

He could remember... mostly.   
  
Come to think of it, why was his memory so hazy?   
  
He was still contemplating all this when he heard the door being pushed open, and he twitched when Darry and Pony came in.   
  
He smiled, Sodapop appearing at the doorway. "Hey guys."   
  
He was properly dressed now, it was like nothing even happened.   
  
Darry began ranting to Soda about something relating to the store and old people and how slow everything was, while Ponyboy stood there silently, looking surprised to see Johnny.   
  
Now how was he going to tell him? God, was he supposed to say, "sorry Pony but I lost my virginity to your brother, hope you forgive me."   
  
Pony went over. "Hey. Surprised to see ya."   
  
Johnny nodded, politely. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Here?"   
  
"No, outside."   
  
The two of them went outside, Darry and Soda watching them leave.   
  
Johnny closed the door behind them, and sighed.   
  
Pony bit his lip. "About..."   
  
"I do like you too."   
  
"You... do?"   
  
"Yeah, but... I need to tell you something."   
  
The two boys were quickly going red, and Johnny sighed.    
  
"I kinda have a thing with Dally."   
  
"...Oh."   
  
"We kissed a couple times in the tent, I... I jacked him off, he's given me hickeys, and..."   
  
"No, it's- I get it."   


Johnny was biting his lip so hard he thought he might start bleeding. “You do?”   
  
Pony nodded. “Well, if I had a chance to  _ jack off _ \- well, I mean, t-touch the, er, g- _ genitals _ , of the person I had a crush on, I wouldn’t hesitate.”

Johnny went redder. Did Ponyboy just admit he wanted to…

“So I understand. I just hope it made you happy. That’s… that’s all I want, I guess.”   
  
Oh Jesus, he had to say something.   
“Pony…”   
  
Ponyboy was hugging himself, and he raised an eyebrow. He looked… just, so handsome, and he looked like his heart would break if Johnny told him.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
But he _ had to _ .   
  
"I just had sex with Soda."   
  
Ponyboy paused. "What was that?"   
  
"Your brother, I just had s-sex with your brother."

“Right now?”

“Yeah, right now.”

Pony nodded, slowly.

“How was it?”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah.”

“Better or worse than Dally?”

“Better.”

“Kiss him?”

Johnny huffed, and nodded.

“Better or worse than me?”

Ponyboy looked a little disappointed, but Johnny could sense he was a little hopeful.

“Worse.”

He was telling the truth. Johnny had gotten more of a buzz from kissing his best friend, than kissing his best friend’s brother. Well, that was a predicament he’d never expected. He took a deep breath.

“Kissing you was great, Pony. I just… I wanna be friends. Just friends for now,” Pony nodded, about to interject before being cut off by Johnny, “It wasn’t fair of you to lay that down on me all of a sudden, you  _ knew _ I liked Dally and I was gonna- I was gonna be next to him all night. If you’d’a told me a-any other time it would’ve been better, but you just…”

Johnny huffed, he’d gone red, and the other boy nodded, now speaking, “Look, you’re right. I’m- I’m sorry. Can you forgive me for being a jealous ass about it, yeah?”   
  
“Can  _ you _ forgive  _ me _ for fucking your brother?”   
  
“...Yeah. Yeah.”   
  
“Cool.” replied Johnny, before taking a sigh of relief. Where was this going to take their friendship, now both of them knowing that they like each other… that way.

  
“Thanks, Johnny.”   
  
They embraced, hugging each other tightly, and Johnny chuckled weakly.    
  
“Yeah, no prob.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to update this every Tuesday, I hope it's not too bad!


End file.
